


Goals

by RomiRitz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dorks in Love, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teenage Dorks, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomiRitz/pseuds/RomiRitz
Summary: Acompañar a su sobrina a un evento de Navidad no podía ser tan malo.Pero a juzgar por como Ushijima ha puesto extrema atención en los balbuceos explicativos de su sobrina es que Shirabu puede afirmar que en verdad va enserio con lo de la competencia.-Ken-chan será la mamá. Ushi-chan será el papá.Fantaseaba con hacer un sinnúmero de clichés románticos navideños a lado de él en un solo día, pero no de esa manera.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Goals

Algo tan básico como obsequiar en Navidad, al parecer, conllevaba dos cosas que Shirabu detestaba: Multitudes y desgaste mental.

Aunque claro, considerando que es la primera Navidad en compañía de Ushijima en papel de algo a lo que le gusta llamar pseudo-novio, _–porque son algo así como una pareja extraña que más bien parecen compañeros muy cercanos sin experiencia alguna en besos, abrazos o si quiera miradas tiernas-_ es que se ha planteado la posibilidad _-y piensa posibilidad porque entre posible y probable, es más seguro que primero se tire de un puente sin tener alguna idea de qué hacer-_ de hacer algo para esa fecha que él tanto odia, y que piensa todo el mundo debería hacerlo.

No por nada se ha visto en la necesidad de asistir al encuentro de los ex miembros del Shiratorizawa sabiendo que del sentimiento de quererlos ver o extrañarlos, hay nada.

Ushijima le ha dicho desde muy temprano _–porque a pesar que son cero expresivos todos los días se dan los buenos días por mensaje-_ que esta vez tendría que ir sin él pues había una junta del campus a la que debía asistir.

Mientras a Shirabu, más comprensivo que cualquier novia celosa, no le queda más que entender y aprovechar esos momentos de ausencia de su _novio-lo-que-sea_ para humillarse e ir directo al grano esperando obtener algo de información valiosa sobre qué hacer.

—¿Quieres que te demos consejos sobre qué regalarle a Wakatoshi? —las intenciones de Shirabu han sido claras desde que puso un pie en ese maldito lugar, y que Semi solo repita lo que segundos atrás explicó con detalle, le hace sentir más humillado.

Pero es Shirabu Kenjiro, la persona con más probabilidades de serlo en esos momentos.

—Sí —carraspea, meditando si el suicidio es una manera más fácil que complicarse la vida buscando el regalo perfecto—. ¿Tienen alguna idea?

—Regálale chocolates. A la mayoría le gustan. No conozco a nadie a quien no le gusten —sugiere Taichi, llamando a esa mesera morena a la que le ha echado un ojo desde que entraron al local.

—Estamos hablando de Wakatoshi, él no entra en esa " _mayoría"_ —interviene Hayato.

—Ushijima- _san_ no se ve como una persona a la que le gusten los dulces —añade Tsutomu, bastante entretenido mirando para nada discretamente a la compañera de la mesera morena a la que Taichi no deja de mirar. Esa rubia de ojos cafés.

—De hecho no se ve como una persona a la que le guste algo específicamente—agrega Tendō, irónico como siempre.

—Shirabu.

El castaño atiende creyendo que Reon le ha llamado en busca de su atención.

—¿Sí, Reon-san?

—Oh, no. Me refería a ti. A Wakatoshi le gustas tú.

¿Qué es lo que le ha llevado a pensar que ese grupo de personas ordinarias podría ayudarle? Al contrario, ahora solo quiere vaciarse todo el contenido de su café caliente en la cara y morir por quemaduras y vergüenza. Más de quemaduras preferiblemente, de esa manera podría confundir el ardor de la bebida con lo caliente de sus mejillas.

—¿P-pueden tomarse esto con seriedad, por favor? —pide, sonrojado. ¿Por qué el café no es como el alcohol? Capaz de hacerle perder el conocimiento o provocarle una laguna mental. Desearía eso a estar sentado ahí, rodeado de su antiguo equipo, pidiendo algo como consejos para una ocasión demasiado desgastante y cursi para su gusto.

—¿Una bufanda? —sugiere esta vez Semi.

—¿Qué crees que es Wakatoshi- _kun_? ¿Un anciano? —inquiere Tendō, riendo primero.

—Bueno, realmente luce como un adulto bastante malhumorado la mayoría del tiempo.

—Algo no convencional, por favor —comenta Shirabu, ansioso porque ese grupo de élite en verdad pueda darle una buena idea y no tener que recurrir a humillarse más al preguntarle directamente a él.

—Ropa interior roja.

Un plato se rompe.

Un grifo se descompone.

Una persona se tropieza.

Y Shirabu solo puede pensar en mantener su cordura, en no arrebatarle el cubierto a Goshiki _–con el que está devorando su tarta de fresa-_ y cometer homicidio al clavársela a Satori en el cuello.

—¿A Ushijima? —pregunta Semi, divertido.

—La sola imagen mental es traumante, Semi. Por supuesto que no, me refiero a Shirabu.

—¿D-disculpa? —Tsutomu pega un brinquito cuando su cubierto es arrebatado, y si no conociera lo sádico que es su senpai, diría que solo estaba _ligeramente_ furioso. Ligeramente como cuando le hubo dado accidentalmente una vez con uno de sus saques en la nuca. O cuando la vez en que lo hubo bañado con el agua de la manguera del patio afuera del gimnasio, sin querer. Algo más o menos de ese tipo de idioteces que solo a un valiente _–o a un imbécil-_ se le ocurriría hacerle al armador.

—Tú en lencería roja prohibida es lo único que se me ocurre para des-robotizar a Wakatoshi _-kun_ y hacerle tener una erección.

—Primero me mato. Gracias —sentencia Kenjiro, bajando el arma, aun con los tonos de rojo en su rostro.

—Solo sé súper acaramelado con él —dice Semi nuevamente, intentando amenizar el ambiente y que Shirabu deje de mirarlos como si fueran la peor fase evolutiva del homo sapiens.

—Ushijima- _san_ no es de ese tipo de personas.

—Sí, ya veo porque ustedes dos son la pareja perfecta —escupe Satori, riéndose como quien no ha hecho absolutamente nada. Shirabu solo lo mira molesto aunque refutar a eso sería deshonesto incluso para alguien como él. Tiene bastante claro el tipo de pareja rara que son y recientemente se ha planteado la duda sobre por qué es que están juntos.

—Ya sé. La otra vez vi en una revista sobre moda donde un par de modelos salían envueltos con una tira de leds mientras se besan —sugiere esta vez Tsutomu, inocente y frenético como solo él sabe hacerlo, completamente ignorante de la cara de desagrado del armador—. Eso se veía súper romántico.

—Eso suena a estrangulación segura.

—Yo me iría más por la calcinación —secunda Tendō a Hayato.

—¿Qué tal si se enredan, dan un mal paso y se caen?

—¿Qué tal si los focos explotan y se le incrustan los cristales?

—¡Ya entendí, gracias!

* * *

...Entonces, enrollarse en una tira de focos leds era una estupidez innecesaria, llena de peligros y un porcentaje de humillación alto. Sin embargo, consciente de que lo era, no había podido dejarse llevar por el impulso, y por la mano de su hermana y sobrina, a comprar un set de éstas en aquella baratija local en una de las calles cerca del parvulario de Mahiru, la pequeña.

—¿ _Podás un abodito*_ , Ken- _chan_? (¿Pondrás un arbolito?)

—No. Las he comprado para ahorcarme esta noche.

—¡Kenjiro!

La cosa es que su hermana es demasiado torpe para ignorar sus sarcasmos y él demasiado lengua suelta como para contenerse con cualquier ser vivo en el planeta, incluso si se trata de su sobrina pequeña a la que ha ido a visitar _–obligadamente-_ solo unas horas. La cuestión es que Ushijima, despistado como solo él puede serlo, ha olvidado coger su abrigo en el campus, teniendo que regresar por él, dándole a Shirabu tiempo suficiente para deshacerse del resto de sus ex compañeros de equipo y huir, no teniendo el éxito que esperaba pues su madre le ha pedido que le dé un recado de su parte a Hikaru, su hermana mayor.

 _—¿Qué es ahocase*?_ (¿Qué es ahorcarse?)

—Es tomar té con tus barbies —miente, diabólicamente fascinado por la enorme sonrisa que la menor pone de inmediato volteando a ver a su madre.

—¡Mami, _quiedo ahocame_ *! (¡Mami, quiero ahorcarme!)

—¡Kenjiro!

Transcurriendo el resto de la tarde convenciendo a su sobrina sobre otros significados igual de _verídicos_ y fascinantes es que ha terminado en la alfombra de la sala cogiendo uno que otro cubo de color con desgano solo para únicamente pasárselos a Mahiru quien luce demasiado entretenida creando un edificio algo...amorfo.

—¿Y cómo va la universidad? —la mayor deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro, colocando un vaso de chocolate para Shirabu y otro poco más, en una tacita bastante colorida, para la niña.

—Normal. Nada bueno que reportar —sopla un poco antes de dar el primer sorbo.

—¿Y con Ushijima- _kun_? —Shirabu, torpemente, vierte un poco de la bebiba sobre sus labios, manchándose. Su hermana luce complacida, riéndose—. Que adorable eres.

—Cállate.

—Sigues siendo igual de adorable como cuando niño, aunque ahora lo intentes ocultar —confiesa su hermana, limpiándole la mejilla a Mahiru, quien mira atentamente a Kenjiro sentada ahora en medio de ambos.

— _Adodable*_ (Adorable) —repite la pequeña, y solo porque es su sobrina es que Shirabu se permite soportar no estirar sus mejillas para callarla.

No pasa alrededor de medio segundo en el que su hermana abarque más el tema con Ushijima pues, del resto de su familia, ella es la única quien tiene conocimiento sobre su relación estrecha con él. Y que lo sepa no significa que hubiese sido él mismo en decirle.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que lo sabes.

—Eres bueno en muchas cosas pero nunca lo has sido en ser discreto en el amor—ríe la mujer, traviesa—. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya sabes qué regalarle para Navidad? —Shirabu se estremece. ¿Qué es? ¿Una bruja? Hikaru vuelve a reír—. ¡Eres tan adorable!

—¡ _Adodable*!_

—Me voy —advierte, completamente rojo, poniéndose de pie.

—Ya, ya. Era una broma —Shirabu solo mira a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, demasiado bochornoso como para contradecir pero también demasiado tonto volviendo a sentarse aunque de mala gana—. Por cierto, aprovechando que estás aquí, quiero pediiiirte un favor —desde que ha agudizado su voz y ha alargado la 'i' de manera aniñada, Kenjiro, por supuesto, sabe que algo malo se avecina.

—Me niego.

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada aún!

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, definitivamente es una mala idea.

—Solo escúchame. Es por Mahiru —Okey, tal vez no deba negarse.

—¿Está enferma?

—No. Claro que no. Ella está perfectamente —ambos voltean a mirarla de reojo, entretenida tras volver a la alfombra, jugando con sus cubos de colores—. Masato y yo estaremos ocupados mañana, y...quería que acompañaras a Mahiru al kínder —la cara de desagrado del menor aparece—. ¡Por favor! ¡Solo será por esta vez!

—¿Por qué no solo falta a clases? Solo será por esta vez —ironiza él, bastante satisfecho de la mueca que ha hecho su hermana ante su contra-ataque verbal—. Además, ¿por qué tendrían que ir los padres en primer lugar?

—Mañana hay un evento navideño en el que piden la asistencia de los padres —Shirabu acentúa sus ganas de huir frunciendo la boca—. Solo será un rato. No puedo dejar a Mahiru sola en casa y prefiero que vaya al kínder contigo. ¿Por qué no le pides a Ushijima- _kun_ que te acompañe para que no estés solo?

—¡¿Haaaa?! —vocifera, poniéndose colorado, sudoroso, tembloroso, y todo ese set de nervios propios de un tonto enamorado.

 _—¡Mahidu quiede ved a oni-chan!*_ (Mahiru quiere ver a oni-chan) —brama la pequeña, alzando su diminuto brazo, aumentando la presión y los colores en el rostro de Kenjiro.

—¡Nadie te preguntó a ti!

—¡ _Oni-chan_!

—¡Monstruo!

—¡Kenjiro!

* * *

—¿Pasa algo, Shirabu?

Sucede que sí.

Sí pasa mucho.

Comenzando por plantearse la idea de regresar por donde han recorrido ya, fácilmente, un kilómetro. Un kilómetro en el que ha tenido que sujetar con gran fuerza a Mahiru de la manita izquierda pues ella es algo así como lo opuesto a él. No, de hecho es algo así como una persona normal que sonríe y corre a todos lados a esa edad; él, en cambio, pertenece a ese minúsculo porcentaje de la gente que luce amargada casi todo el tiempo.

Alérgico a las demostraciones afectivas en público.

Alérgico a cualquier esfuerzo extra que no le fuera benéfico en algo.

Alérgico a las festividades pues las consideraba carentes de sentido.

Alérgico a casi todo lo que sonriera.

Alérgico hasta a la vida.

—No tenías por qué acompañarme, Ushijima- _san_.

—Fuiste tú quien me invitó.

 _"Sí, ya lo sé, maldita sea"_ piensa, alargando los pasos pues Mahiru ahora se encuentra trotando con rapidez, obligándolo a caminar un poco más rápido para alcanzarla. ¿En qué estaba pensando, si quiera, al acceder a la sugerencia de su hermana por invitar a Ushijima? ¿Si quiera estaba consciente de lo que le dijo por mensaje de texto?

_"Acompañaré a mi sobrina mañana a un evento de Navidad. ¿Quieres ir? Será aburrido. Súper aburrido. Repleto de niños. No tiene que aceptar sino qui-..._

_"Iré"_

Había sido todo.

Completamente opuesto a lo que esperaba.

Y ahora estaban ahí, caminando sobre una gruesa capa de nieve, oyéndola crujir. Llevando de la mano a esa versión suya diminuta _–claramente más efusiva que él-_ al parvulario como quien lleva a su hija al...¡No!

—¿Shirabu?

—¿Kei _-chan_ se cansó? —secunda la pequeña, jaloneándolo del brazo ahora que ha visto que se ha detenido.

A Shirabu le sudan las manos y agradece haberse colocado sus guantes y esa bufanda gruesa para que al menos el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se note. ¿Qué clase de escena mental ha sido esa? No es como si Ushijima esté haciendo más esfuerzo innecesario además del de caminar sobre la nieve como para que le lleve a pensar que son una adorable y joven pareja llevando a su hija a un evento escolar.

De adorable no tienen nada.

Joven, quizá.

—E-Estoy bien, solo se me entumió la mano —tose, dándole la veracidad que necesita para no sentirse ridículo frente a Ushijima y frente a su sobrina.

—Me toca entonces.

—¿Eh?

De nuevo la imagen mental.

No, espera.

En verdad está sucediendo.

—¡Wiiii!

—¡Ushijima- _san_!

Levantando a la menor, Wakatoshi con una sola mano logra colocarla sobre sus hombros. Mahiru al instante se encoge hacia adelante y coge su escaso cabello, sujetándose, completamente divertida mientras un histérico y colorado Shirabu ruega a los dioses en que ésta no vaya a caerse, removiéndose genuinamente preocupado a su alrededor como una abeja sobrevolando muy de cerca una flor.

—¿Eh? —parece extraño pero incluso la torpeza de sus movimientos también es genuina cuando la mano de Wakatoshi coge la suya, consiguiendo que solo se le altere el pulso cardiaco al caminar.

Esa imagen mental quedará para siempre en su cerebro. Donde Mahiru ríe y se emociona con la gracia propia de su edad sobre los hombros de Ushijima, y donde él está a punto de vomitar confeti y una viscosa bebida rosada de lo _–nunca lo aceptará-_ feliz que está de que esa situación los haya dejado así. La anécdota suena para contársela algún día a sus nietos. Claro, hasta la parte en la que todo se arruina al descubrir el horror escondido sobre ese día.

—¿Un _rally*_ familiar?

—Sí. Recuerdo que se lo comenté a los niños ayer durante la siesta y a los padres en la salida—Shirabu no sabe si ahorcar a la docente de Mahiru o simplemente regresar a su departamento, coger la lía de leds y ahorcarse. Está seguro que preferiría la segunda—. Mahiru- _chan_ , ¿se lo recordaste a mamá? —pregunta la joven mujer a Ushijima, aparentemente, hasta que la cabeza de la menor se asoma detrás de la de él pues sigue arriba de sus hombros.

—Ken- _chan_ es mamá.

—¡¿Jah?! —la mujer ríe nerviosa.

—Es su tío —se apresura, aunque sin notarlo, Ushijima a corregir.

—¿Hikaru lo sabía? —pregunta Kenjiro a su sobrina, acalorado por toda esa situación. La ve asentir como quien es inocente de cualquier crimen, y él solo puede guardarse sus maldiciones pues no puede ser tan mal hablado delante de tanta gente. Incluso él tiene consideración sobre otros seres vivientes—. Esa traidora.

 _—¡Taidoda!*_ (Traidora) —repite la menor, bajando finalmente a tierra firme bajo la protección total de quien la ha cargado esos últimos metros.

—Mahiru- _chan_...

—No digas malas palabras. Mahiru repite todo —Shirabu tuerce el cuello, adolorido por hacerlo con una rapidez sobrehumana al no concebir que sea Ushijima Wakatoshi quien se lo esté diciendo. Las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo pero lo excusa rápidamente con que se debe al frío.

—C-como sea...—se restriega los pómulos, volviendo a la joven mujer—. No estaba enterado de esto así que no creo que sea posible que yo...—la firmeza de Kenjiro se ve fluctuada cuando comete el gravísimo error de voltear a ver a Mahiru quien, muy sorprendentemente no está mirándolo con la típica mirada de cachorro con la que los niños suelen hacer para convencer y conseguir algo, se mantiene quietecita viendo la llegada de sus demás compañeros a lado, cada uno, de sus padres—. _"V-vamos, Kenjiro, no caigas..."_ —se repite mentalmente esforzándose por dejar de mirar a la menor. Vamos, que no lo hace porque sea un sin corazón, simplemente no está calificado para ese tipo de cosas que cualquier pareja normal haría. Además _...—"...además Ushijima-san está aquí, él seguramente..."_

—Es como una competencia ¿verdad? —la voz monocorde de Ushijima lo trae a la realidad de nuevo.

—Eh, sí —responde la chica—. Es una competencia con varias tareas. Nada difíciles, solo son para que los niños se diviertan.

—Ken- _chan,_ Ken- _chan_ —llama la pequeña, tirando del saco del mayor, consiguiendo su atención—. Mamá no _pede acopañadme... ¿pedes se mi mamá?*_ (Mamá no puede acompañarme... ¿puedes ser mi mamá?)

—¿Qué no es un rally familiar? Yo no podría...

—Es una competencia. Nosotros no huimos de las competencias.

—¿E-estás escuchándote, Ushijima- _san_?

—Eres su tío —aclara el más alto, sin estar plenamente consciente de la consternación de Shirabu a pesar de las múltiples miradas histéricas que le da.

—¡Pero no soy su madre! —vocifera, callándose repentinamente recordándose en donde se encuentra y que su sobrina de cuatro años le observa—. Mahiru, escucha —se arrodilla, quedando a su altura—. Yo no voy a...

—¿Ushi- _chan_ _sedá*_ mi papá? (¿Ushi-chan será mi papá?)—Shirabu quiere gritar y desaparecer. Solo es consciente de lo que acontece segundos después de que mira a Wakatoshi a su espalda, impávido como de costumbre, asintiendo con la cabeza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

* * *

A juzgar por como Ushijima pone extrema atención en los balbuceos explicativos de Mahiru, apoyada por otra chica del personal del parvulario, es que Shirabu puede afirmar que en verdad va enserio con lo de la competencia. Cada cierto segundo lo ve asentir y emitir uno que otro sonido de haber entendido lo que sea que en el idioma de los niños quiera decir. Y mientras aquellos dos estudian las reglas del juego, Shirabu quiere desaparecer entre la multitud de mamás que los miran tiernamente.

—¿Es tu hija?

Oyó decir a más de una, negando inmediatamente aunque su sonrojo delator estuviese traicionándolo. Estaba justo a un par de pasos de ellos así que podía escuchar prácticamente toda la estrategia que esos dos compartían como si se tratara de la final de un juego de vóley. Él, por su parte, estaba entre ansioso e histérico. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ir hasta ellos y arrastrarlos hacia la salida para volver a casa, pero entonces la poca empatía humana que existía en él se apoderaba de sus movimientos, terminando por aceptar _–a regañadientes-_ solo por la niña.

Más tarde saldaría cuentas con su hermana.

—Mahiru- _chan_ será el equipo morado —informa una de las profesoras, otorgándole al trío unos banderines del color respectivo.

 _—¡Modado!*_ (¡Morado!)—repite evidentemente la efusiva diminuta, haciendo un horrendo trabajo en quererse atar el banderín a su mano ella misma. Shirabu rueda los ojos, resignado.

—Dame eso —pide, aunque al final termina quitándoselo, colocándoselo con cuidado en el bracito—. Ya está. ¿Lo sientes muy apretado?

— _Nop_ —confiesa, palpando la tela suavecita, regalándole una sonrisa—. _Glacias_ *, Ken- _chan_. (Gracias)

—Serás una buena madre, Shirabu.

Risitas se escuchan por parte de las madres y las profesoras, mientras que dentro de él solo existe la extrema vergüenza inyectándose por cualquier rincón blanquecino de su piel. Lo peor es que Ushijima parece que es de esas personas sinceras pero brutas, y él no puede competir contra eso ni mucho menos gritarle.

Pasados más minutos desgastantes, mismos que Shirabu usa para calmar su ritmo cardiaco ante la vergüenza, finalmente esa-cosa-horrenda llamada _rally*_ da comienzo, y aunque había decidido no ejercer más esfuerzo del necesario, ha sido por culpa de Ushijima y su sobrina que prácticamente ya esté sudando pues esos dos son como el hambre competitiva en la Tierra. En lo que lleva transcurrido, puede ver al resto de familias aún a varios metros detrás de ellos, apresurándose a correr mientras que ellos ya yacen a un lado de una curiosa cajita de pistas, esas que una de las encargadas explicó que contenían unas notitas donde explicaban cada reto.

Para su mala suerte, ese parvulario es tan grande como una manzana entera, por lo que él se imagina que hay demasiado espacio para realizar unas cuatro o cinco actividades como la que sea que vayan a hacer en unos segundos.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunta, completamente resignado para finalizar esa humillación con prontitud—. Ah. Cada integrante del equipo debe comer una tarta.

—Una vez finalizada la prueba se dará la próxima pista —continúa Ushijima, carente de emoción como siempre.

— _Comel una tata*_ (Comer una tarta) —balbucea la niña.

—Bueno, no suena tan difícil —confiesa Kenjiro, cogiendo su lugar _–diminuto en esas sillas diminutas, sobra decir-_ hasta que recuerda el detalle de que a Ushijima no es fanático de las cosas dulces—. Ah, Ushijima _-san_ , no tienes que...

—Lo haré —acepta, solemne, demasiado gracioso como para que el más bajito no pueda evitar soltar una risa.

—¡Mahiru, _comel*_! (Comer)

No llevan ni alrededor de dos minutos y ya se encuentran devorando las tartas. Shirabu agradece el gesto de su pareja por aceptar el reto pero éste no consigue más que reírse discretamente al verlo hacer muecas con cada cucharada nueva que se lleva a la boca. De algún modo le da mucha gracia verlo y compararlo con el hambre voraz de Mahiru mientras se embarra las mejillas con el relleno de mora.

—Comes como una salvaje —suelta mirando a la pequeña, cargándose de un poco de humor, terminando su respectiva tarta.

 _—¡Maiiidu pede!*~_ (¡Mahiru puede!)

—No hables con la boca llena —reprende, tomando una servilleta y limpiando la mejilla, mirando a Wakatoshi en el proceso quien está pronto a terminar su postre—. Ah, Ushijima- _san_ , tienes mermelada en la mejilla —inconsciente de lo que está haciendo, termina con la mano rozando la mejilla del más alto. Solo hasta que oye el casi maullido agudo de algunas de las profesoras y madres a su alrededor, es que se percata, apartando la mano rápidamente como si quemara dejando a un abrumado Ushijima por unos breves segundos—. L-lo siento, lo hice sin pensar...

—¡Mahidu _telminó_ *! (¡Mahiru terminó!) —se levanta la pequeña, y asegurándose _(mirando los platos)_ de que los mayores han terminado, solo coge sus manos, comenzando a correr de una manera bastante graciosa pues ambos le triplican _(y hasta más)_ la altura, arrastrándolos los primeros segundos—. _¡Pita!* (¡Pista!)_

Cuando la pista es depositada en sus manos, solo recurre a dársela a Ushijima, quien luce aparentemente normal al contrario de Shirabu que aún se mantiene colorado.

—Hacer un ángel de nieve.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Shirabu, acercándose ya calmado.

—Es lo que hay que hacer —el contrario asiente, completamente normal. No es hasta que nota que pasan algunos segundos en los que Ushijima no parece moverse, que lo mira. Mahiru, a su izquierda, quietecita y emocionada esperando indicaciones—. ¿Cómo se hace? —una oportuna ventisca se amotina tras el comentario, dándole el énfasis que todo comentario cómico debe tener.

—¿E-enserio no sabes cómo se hace?

 _—¡Mahidu sabe!*_ (¡Mahiru sabe!)

Claro, esa niña todo lo sabe. Pues se sabe todas las maneras de hacerles pasar vergüenza al cogerles de nuevo de las ropas y casi tirarlos a la nieve de espaldas, colocándose ella frente a ellos en posición comenzando a mover las piernas y brazos de manera frenética.

—¿Está enferma? —cuestiona Wakatoshi a lo que Shirabu se carcajea monumentalmente sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Por qué lo hace? —vuelve a preguntar. De pronto deja de verla y ahora lo que ve es el cielo, eso y el cabello de Shirabu caer hacia él—. ¿Qué haces?

—Enseñándote como hacer un ángel de nieve —dice, completamente concentrado en la explicación lógica y no en la vergüenza que debería estar sintiendo por estar casi encima de él, separándole brazos y piernas—. Ahora, mueve los brazos arriba y abajo, y las piernas hacia los lados —el más robusto obedece, casi como un robot al que le falla la batería entre a ratos cuando se detiene y reanuda torpemente—. Muévelos hasta crear una forma más o menos así —señala a uno de los equipos que ya los han alcanzado, viendo a una de las mamás levantándose de la nieve con la ayuda, supone él, de su esposo—. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo.

—Bien.

—¡Mahidu _telminó*!_ (¡Mahiru terminó!)

Shirabu se apresura a terminar el suyo, casi al mismo tiempo que Ushijima lo hace, sacudiéndose rápido entre los tres el exceso de nieve, comenzando a correr nuevamente manteniendo la pseudo delantera.

No va a negarlo, no quiere perder, ni siquiera aunque se trate de algo tan menor como un juego de niños.

— _¡Pita!*_ (¡Pista!) —chilla Mahiru, repitiendo el mismo ritual de coger ella primero el sobrecito para posteriormente pasárselo a Wakatoshi.

—Los tres integrantes del equipo deben ponerse los patines y cruzar de un lado al otro por cualquier medio —cita Kenjiro a la izquierda del más grande, sosteniendo una de las manos de Mahiru mientras la otra es sostenida por Ushijima—. Espera... ¿qué? —A Shirabu le parece ridículo la cantidad de metros cuadrados de ese lugar, y se le hace mucho más absurdo aún que un plantel como ese tenga, inclusive, su propia pequeña pista de hielo _—. "Bueno, nosotros teníamos una pista de equitación"_ —piensa, recordando ese dato—. Tenemos un problema —dice, siendo casi olímpicamente ignorado por ambos pues Ushijima parece bastante concentrado en amarrar bien los cordones (con sus torpes manos de simio) de los patines de la menor—. Oigan...

—Shirabu, no te has puesto tus patines.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo que trato de decir es que...¡Waaa! —pega un grito al cielo, cayendo, gracias a la buena María, sobre su trasero cuando el más grande le ha casi empujado a la nieve mientras le quita los zapatos y con ayuda de la niña lo calza con esas cosas mortales—. ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Oigan!

 _—¡Adiba*_ Ken-chan! (¡Arriba, Ken-chan!)

Soltando el típico uno-dos-tres, Shirabu se encuentra finalmente de pie, tambaleante como un potro recién nacido, apenas capaz de mantenerse en una sola posición. Su pie izquierdo es el primero sobre la capa gruesa de hielo y el primero en torcerse, provocando que caiga –una vez más- de trasero esta vez resintiendo un dolor mayor pues no es suave nieve sobre la que cae. A los segundos, Mahiru también cae, ella de rodillas, con un impacto mucho menor considerando su diminuta estatura, a diferencia de Kenjiro.

—No sé patinar —confiesa, malhumorado y rojo.

—Debiste decirlo antes —atiende Ushijima, primero levantando a la niña y luego extendiéndole una mano a él, sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Shirabu de nuevo trastabilla lo suficiente como para provocar que caigan al hielo, llevándose a esta vez al grandulón con ellos.

—¡Eso intenté! —a los pocos segundos, un equipo los alcanza, y Ushijima ve una oportunidad al analizar lo que el hombre (claramente el papá) del equipo contrario hace con el niño y con la mujer que lo acompañan—. Es inútil. No vamos a poder.

—Nosotros no nos rendimos tan fácil, Shirabu —acota el ahora universitario, tan serio como si se tratase de una respuesta muerte súbita de algún concurso de grado serio.

—No se trata de rendirnos, se trata de...

—Llevaré a Mahiru primero —le interrumpe con la decisión en el rostro, aunque no es como si su expresividad diera para mucho, cogiendo a la niña de los brazos, colocándola en su espalda—. Espera aquí —anuncia antes de que a Shirabu le dé tiempo de procesar y replicar pues claramente le ha dejado con las palabras en la boca. No demora más de cinco minutos, los suficientes para ponerse de pie él mismo, aguardando como el resto de las féminas a su lado pues parece ser una estrategia bastante útil _–por no decir la única-_ para quien no sabe patinar.

Verse a la espera de él es como verse a la espera del papá de su hijo.

El pensamiento lo hace erizarse y querer morirse de la vergüenza al notar, de nueva cuenta, como algunas mamás le miran con curiosidad.

—He vuelto —se anuncia Ushijima, manejando bien esas habilidades motrices al disminuir la velocidad con clara habilidad al llegar hasta él—. Ven.

—¿Qué no me has oído? No sé hacerlo.

—Irás conmigo —Shirabu se inmoviliza, mirando la mano que le ofrece con cuidado—. No te dejaré caer. Lo prometo.

—P-pero...

—Confía en mí.

 _"¿Estás oyéndote_?" quiso decir el contrario. _"No soy una chica delicada",_ también quiso agregar pero la mano de Ushijima había sido más decidida a tomarlo del brazo, acercándolo solamente para agacharse frente a él, ofreciéndole su espalda.

Esa era una oportunidad de oro.

Una que no se repetiría quien sabe hasta cuándo. Y aunque se moría de la vergüenza, con Ushijima siempre había que esperar lo inesperado, y con él también.

—Agárrate fuerte.

— _Mjuu_ —es lo único que emite, con el rostro caliente apoyado ya en esa amplia espalda. Quiere sonar molesto y con desagrado pero la verdad es que deseaba que ese corto paseo sobre su espalda durara un poco más—. ¿Peso demasiado? —dispuesto a encarar eso como un hombre y no una chica tímida, pregunta la primer trivialidad que se le hubo venido a la mente.

—No. Siempre has sido bastante delgado.

—Ya veo..., pero debo pesar más que una chica.

—Es probable —Kenjiro se reclina más hacia él, justo donde nace su cuello, oliendo su colonia—. Pero me gusta más Shirabu.

La confesión por sí sola es suficiente, como todo en Ushijima, para alterar al más pequeño, provocando que separe su cuerpo de la espalda de él, tambaleándolo. Agradece infinitamente el gesto romántico pero sería feliz si no estuviesen yendo a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida para provocar un accidente, sumándole que llevan un par de cuchillas en los pies. El recorrido termina de una manera bastante graciosa pues parte de que hayan caído sobre la nieve _(Shirabu sobre Ushijima)_ ha sido cosa del menor y su manera inusual de alterarse por cualquier comentario que su pareja diga.

 _—¡Dapido*! ¡Adiba, adiba*!_ (¡Rápido! ¡Arriba, arriba!)—chilla Mahiru, señalando frenéticamente a un par de equipos más, recién alcanzándolos.

Wakatoshi, como es salvaje y competitivo que es, es el primero en levantarse, ayudando a Shirabu rápidamente, descalzándose velozmente de los patines.

—Vamos —es lo único que dice antes de tironear de Kenjiro con una mano, cargando a Mahiru como a una ovejita con la otra, rebasando de forma casi inhumana a los equipos que comenzaban a llevarles una minúscula delantera.

 _—"E-Esto es ridículo"_ —piensa Shirabu, aunque no le molesta realmente que Wakatoshi esté tomando su mano con fuerza—. Tranquilo, grandulón, ya vamos muy adelante —ríe levemente cuando llegan a la siguiente parada, cogiendo la siguiente pista.

—¿Qué dice? —se asoma Ushijima, aún con la niña en brazos.

—Uno de los papás debe tirar del trineo y llevar de manera individual a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia hacia el otro lado —finaliza, observando a su izquierda los trineos apilados y ordenados cuidadosamente a unos pasos—. Deben ser esos.

—¡Mahidu _quiede tidal*!_ (¡Mahiru quiere tirar!)—Shirabu rueda los ojos, irónico.

—Definitivamente tú no vas a tirar. Eres demasiado pequeña —hace una pausa, alternando su mirada en la pequeña pulga y el enorme cuerpo de Ushijima, meditando—. Yo lo haré.

—El trineo es pesado —interviene Wakatoshi.

—No más que mi dignidad. Además tú acabas de llevarnos en tu espalda. Es lo justo —sin nada más que replicar, y antes de pensar arrepentirse, coge a Mahiru y la coloca dentro del trineo para luego correr a colocarse al frente y tomar las cuerdas—. ¿Qué? —pregunta al ver a la niña agitarle algo con la mano. Una diadema de espuma con dos astas bastante peculiares—. N-no voy a ponerme eso.

—Aquí dice que quien tire del trineo debe ponérselas —anuncia Ushijima, leyendo las letras pequeñitas y en negritas de la nota.

Shirabu quiere morir.

* * *

No han pasado alrededor de quince segundos y ya está arrepintiéndose de la equidad y todas esas cosas que hace un hombre por educación.

La cosa era que no le costaba nada jugar un juego o dos. Tampoco le costaba aceptar que su corazón hiciera lo que quisiera con cada pequeño acercamiento que tuviera con Ushijima. Pero de eso a pasar ser la burla de su hermana y su sobrina, era bastante. Sí, porque seguramente Hikaru lo había hecho con toda la intención diabólica que yacía en sus genes. Porque él era así, y porque aunque ella fuera mujer y ya tuviera una familia formalizada, un Shirabu seguía siendo un Shirabu.

Y esa niña era la representación exacta de la maldad.

La inocente maldad.

—¡Mamá _, tida*_ (tira)!

—¡Que no me llames mamá!

—¡Ken-chan, _ade*_ (arre)!

—¡Oye!

Los entrenamientos en la universidad lo tenían lo suficientemente en forma para no quejarse y terminar esa actividad sin ningún problema; y lo haría si tuviera la dignidad en su porcentaje normalizado sin esa molesta diadema, y sin la vergüenza asaltando todo su rostro. Demasiado penoso es de por sí ya estar supliendo a su hermana como para estarse comportando así, siendo contagiando por la infantil y estúpida –porque sí es estúpida- reacción impulsiva de ganar eso para salvar su orgullo.

Sí ha de acabar eso, al menos lo hará ganando.

—¡Listo, espera quietecita aquí!

—¡Sí, mamá!

Completamente consciente, y con el objetivo fijo y renovado, ni siquiera se molesta en reprender a la niña, volviendo a coger el trineo hasta llegar con Ushijima.

—¡Sube!

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Que subas! —sin replicar mucho, Ushijima accede y desde el momento en que solo pone el pie, el cambio entre el peso de su sobrina y un bestia como él es irremediablemente notorio pues los andenes del trineo se hunde al instante y la nieve cruje. Ni qué decir de la manera en que las cuerdas se tensan también—. M-mierda...

—¿Quieres cambiar?

—N-no...Estoy bien. No pesas tanto —miente, claramente.

—Peso casi el doble.

—No hables. Me desconcentras.

—Claro.

La imagen mental que tiene a continuación sobre él tirando de un trineo con Wakatoshi dentro de éste no es la más memorable ni una anécdota que le gustaría contarle a alguien algún día. De piernas un poco más cortas y de complexión mucha más pequeña que él, no puede decir que su desempeño tirando de esa cosa es excepcional pero vaya que reconoce que debe verse lo suficientemente ridículo y a la vez genial por las inesperadas porras que está recibiendo del resto de familiares.

Vaya, que a simple vista su equipo resalta por la peculiaridad de ser dos hombres y una pequeña niñita.

—¡Aquí, aquí, aq-...¡Woah! —Mahiru termina de cabeza en cuanto Shirabu suelta las cuerdas y la coge como un costalito, comenzando a correr con ella hacia la siguiente parada.

Ushijima, tan expresivo como es, sorprendentemente se toma sus buenos segundos para engrandecer un poco los ojos ante la repentina actitud competitiva de su compañero.

—¡Apresúrate! —le oye gritar con suficiente fuerza desde los pasos adelante que ya le lleva de ventaja. Mahiru en su lugar está encantada, riéndose con la parte de la genética que le corresponde de su padre, seguramente. Como una completa loquita.

 _—¡'Pudate*_ (Apúrate)!

Con las largas piernas de Ushijima, y la calidad competitiva de un Shirabu completamente hambriento por ganar el juego, la llegada al próximo puesto de pistas les toma casi nada de tiempo. Los interruptores en ambos parecen encendidos y es preferible que continúen así por el bien de esa pseudo competencia por el orgullo...o por lo que sea que estén concursando.

—¿Qué sigue? —pregunta Kenjiro, regulando la respiración, aún con Mahiru en brazos. No lo sabe, o no lo nota, o simplemente está lo suficientemente resignado moralmente, pero aún conversa tiernamente las astas en su cabeza. Aquél detalle, aunque no es pertinente, no pasa por alto por el mayor, quien curvea _–y eso es decir mucho-_ una diminuta sonrisa al verlo de esa forma.

—Colgar una estrella —lee con calma Wakatoshi, ubicando rápidamente la fila de pinos a unos cuantos metros junto a una cesta que contiene varias esferas y una estrella—. Se deben decorar dos pinos.

—Primero hagamos eso entonces —comunica Shirabu, terminando de leer la pista. Cogiendo la cesta con premura, pasando los primeros adornos _–los que son más pequeños_ \- a la niña para que se ocupe de la parte más baja mientras ellos dos proceden a entretenerse un buen rato en la parte alta. La tarea es tan sencilla como estresante pues se nota que Ushijima tiene de idea sobre adornar pinos lo que Shirabu tiene sobre futbol. Cero. Es inevitable no reírse cuando lo ve lidiar con un par de metros de cola de gato bastante chillona sobre sus hombros y cuello, completamente fuera de sintonía con la coordinación de sus manos—. ¿Qué haces?

—Esto es difícil —Shirabu contiene las risas más Mahiru es todo lo contrario.

—Es porque lo estás haciendo mal —explica, terminando de colocar unas esferas del segundo pino en la parte superior, asistiendo a su auxilio entre tanta brillantina sobre el rostro—. Sostén la punta —pide, cogiendo él el extremo opuesto—. Ahora enrolla tu parte desde la parte baja del pino, yo iré subiendo desde acá.

—Entiendo.

Por supuesto que no lo hacía, pero era realmente divertido, y hasta tierno, verlo fruncir el ceño con determinada concentración como si se tratara de una jugada sumamente importante durante un partido de vóley.

 _—¡Da esteia! ¡Da esteia_!* (La estrella)

—Sube a Mahiru en tus hombros.

—Bien.

La idea lejana que Shirabu tenía sobre una familia decorando su pino de navidad no era realmente esa, y aunque estaba consciente de lo penoso que era, a Mahiru no parecía importarle. De hecho, a ninguno de los terceros que los veía.

—Ahora tú.

—¿Q-qué?

Sí, definitivamente esa no era la idea que tenía pero había sido lo suficientemente desorientado como para no adelantarse y prever el momento en que Ushijima había terminado de bajar a Mahiru _–tras colocar la primera estrella del primer pino-_ y ahora había ido hasta él, metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas desde atrás, alzándolo, terminando en sus hombros. Entre la vergüenza de recibir un saque en la cara y esa, prefería terminar en un hospital con la nariz fracturada a estar ahí sometiéndose a sujetarse de su cabeza para no caer.

—¡¿P-pero qué haces?!

—Para que coloques la estrella —Shirabu aprieta los labios, sintiendo como lo sujeta de las piernas que, afortunadamente, están cubiertas bajo la tela gruesa de su pantalón. Esa no es una posición indecorosa para una pareja relativamente normal sobrante de melosidad. Para ellos en cambio era como alguna profecía de la que no tienes mucha fe de que se vaya a cumplir.

—¡P-puedo colocarla solo! ¡Bájame!

—Eres bajito. Es más fácil así.

—¡Bájame o te ahorco!

—Y-Ya lo estás haciendo... —gime Ushijima, y aunque lo hace Shirabu parece no querer ceder al hecho de estarlo casi asfixiando con sus piernas pero también es consciente de que es el pago mínimo que se merece por arrastrarlo a montar esa escenita.

Ruborizado hasta la médula, sintiéndose hasta sofocado, cede, arrebatándole la estrella de plástico de una de las manos mientras con la otra coge fuertemente un mechón de su cabello para sostenerse y acabar con esa humillación.

—A-acércate de una vez —carraspea—, antes de que me arrepienta y en verdad te mate.

—Bien.

No recuerda la última vez que hizo eso.

La mayoría de las veces era Hikaru quien ponía la estrella cada Navidad sobre los hombros de su padre. Era la niña consentida, aunque muchas veces se preguntó que se sentiría mirar al mundo desde alturas mayores. Siempre rechazó la oferta que su padre le hacía al querer que él colocara el adorno en la punta del pino; muchas veces por timidez. Ahora que finalmente lo había obtenido, estaba recibiendo una sensación demasiado placentera en el pecho.

En cierta parte porque estaba cumpliendo su infantil fantasía de su niñez.

Y en otra gran parte porque se trataba de Ushijima.

—Y-ya bájame. Ya la coloqué.

—Tienes las piernas suaves.

¿Eso se consideraría como connotación sexual?

Porque estaba siendo un imbécil. Un imbécil bastante astuto.

Para sus buenos reflejos siendo un gato seguramente en su vida pasada, Shirabu había podido librar bastante bien la caída que se habían propiciado ambos _(gran parte su culpa cabe recalcar)_ al ponerse histéricos ante el último comentario del mayor, marcando fuertemente sus siluetas en la nieve debido a la fuerza con la que habían impactado sus espaldas. Le habría encantado disfrutar de su dolor, y de los quejidos de Ushijima como castigo por estarlo provocando pero había olvidado el pequeño detalle que era un gran escándalo en dos patitas regordetas y un gran par de ojos curiosos.

—Dime, por favor, que es la última cosa que tendremos que hacer —pide con escaso aliento, llegando solo una milésima de segundo después de Wakatoshi de nueva cuenta al edificio donde se encuentran los salones. Justo donde empezaron han de terminar, supone.

—Debe serlo —responde Ushijima, serio, lo cual no es extraño porque de ser de otro modo, Shirabu hubiese entendido que esa cara seria era por un motivo, y se habría ahorrado lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta, insistente porque quiere acabar eso e irse a casa e idear algo para el siguiente día, porque es un día antes de Noche Buena y porque ha ocupado todo el día de hoy en asistir al evento de la niña. Aún hay tiempo. Aún le quedan cosas por hacer. Cosas por planear. Cosas por...

—Beso —suelta Mahiru, no porque sepa leer, ni porque _'Beso'_ sea una palabra difícil de pronunciar _(pues lo ha hecho bastante bien),_ sino porque es una niña inocente. Inocente y perspicaz. Y porque los demás equipos ya han llegado y han comenzado lo que se supone es un juego infantil.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestiona Shirabu, como quien luce pasmado y a la vez atemorizado.

—Beso —dice una vez más la pequeña, esta vez señalando a un par de jóvenes padres riendo a su lado. Uno sostiene un muérdago y el resto es simplemente eso. Un beso—. Mamá y papá... —señala con su mano—. _Chuu~_

—Aquí dice que debes ponerte esto y... —la mano de Ushijima queda extendida más lo que sostenía yace en el suelo tras el manotazo de Kenjiro. Una guirnalda con un muérdago.

¿Pero qué clase de concepto tenía esa pequeña niña como para querer que dos hombres se besen?

No.

¿Qué tan íntegra podría ser la mentalidad de todos los padres y docentes del plantel para aceptar eso?

No es como que sea la primera vez que se besan, son pareja después de todo, pero Kenjiro quiere creer que tiene la percepción más desarrollada que la de Ushijima, al menos en lo que respecta con los hábitos cotidianos, y darse un beso en frente de todos no es usual, y menos tratándose de dos hombres.

—¿Ken- _chan_...?

—No se puede, Mahiru —procede a decir lo más tenue y sereno posible más sabe que su reacción de hace un momento, tras atestarle un golpe directo a la mano de Ushijima, es el impulso menos discreto del universo.

 _—¿Po qué*?_ (¿Por qué?)

¿Pero cómo se le explica a una niña?

—Sí, ¿Por qué, Shirabu?

¿Y cómo se lidia con la mirada de tu pareja que tiene el raciocinio de un topo?

No está diseñado para eso. No para explicar, sino para explotar de la vergüenza solamente.

—P-porque los dos somos hombres.

—Pero lo hacemos casi siempre —interviene el mayor, recibiendo una mirada molesta en respuesta, más Wakatoshi es todo menos perceptivo. Shirabu le ignora, dirigiéndose a la niña.

 _—¿Y po eso no pede?*_ (¿Y por eso no se puede?)

—Eh, sí, por eso.

 _—¿Po eso no se peden quedel?*_ (¿Por eso no se pueden querer)

—N-Nos queremos...— _"creo",_ piensa, desanimado—, pero es algo que no...

—Shirabu —el susodicho pega un brinquito, molestándose pues piensa que seguirá insistiendo en el tema—, perderemos si no lo hacemos.

—Ushijima _-san_ , ¿Quiere, por favor, dejar de pensar en la competencia por un momento? —no recibe respuesta—. Esto es serio.

—La competencia es seria —Shirabu enfurece. Y es cuando la clara diferencia entre ellos se hace notar, incrementándose con cada palabra salida de su boca.

—¿A quién le importa la competencia en un momento así?

—Ken- _chan_...Ushi _-chan_...

—No se puede, Mahiru. Lo siento.

Sí, lo siente.

Lo siente mucho, por el mundo.

Por los estereotipos.

Por el qué dirán.

Por el miedo.

Por sentirse extrañamente afectado por algo tan simple.

—¿Vas a rendirte entonces?

—Sí.

—Tú no eres así.

—Lamento que te enamorarás de alguien quien no llena tus expectativas, Ushijima- _san_ —dice, amargo, cogiendo de la mano a la niña, apartándose de la multitud. Varias profesoras se le acercan más nada pueden hacer para que decida quedarse y Mahiru, tan de noble corazón, no dice nada, y Shirabu de pronto se siente una mierda al pensar que esa niña y él podrían parecerse en algo además de la cara y el color de cabello. Ríe, sarcástico—. _"Qué bueno que eres como Hikaru" —_ piensa, apático, deteniéndose solo un poco, volteando a ver al enorme muchacho en medio de niños, quieto y de pie—. Supongo que...terminamos. Adiós.

* * *

_—"Quizá fui demasiado drástico"_

¿Enserio?

¿Enserio lo fue?

Para su salud mental podía decir que había logrado cualquier cliché romántico navideño en un solo día. Desde ángeles de nieve hasta colocar una maldita estrella en un pino. Su lista de fantasías se había reducido bastante a decir verdad. Sí, porque era de ese tipo de personas que parecen amargadas la mayoría del año pero que en realidad son enjundiosos románticos en secreto. Gran parte de los logros de ayer habían sido bastante humillantes, pero logros al fin y al cabo.

Aquellas cosas eran imposibles para que su corazón de chihuahua fuese capaz de soportar de haberlo propiciado él por iniciativa propia, así que el _rally*_ había caído sospechosamente ideal para cumplir algunas de las cosas que deseaba hacer con él pero que no era capaz de pedirle porque consideraba que Ushijima era un torpe nato y no se daría cuenta de sus intenciones. Un loro tendría más oportunidad de bailar que Ushijima de ser un novio meloso.

Del mismo modo que tendría más oportunidad ese loro de aprender a sumar a que Shirabu dejara sus misterios y su alma acérrima sarcástica.

¿Qué tenía? ¿Cinco años?

Mahiru a su lado, con todo y sus babas de niña, parecía más reflexiva y sensata que él.

Ojalá fuera fácil como la inocencia de un niño donde solo ve amor sin fijarse en la presentación que venga.

— _Tch_ , doy asco —murmura, irónico de sí mismo, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su departamento y pasar su solitaria Noche Buena comiendo la _elegante_ cena que aguarda dentro de la bolsa de plástico que le ha dado la tienda a la que ha ido a comprar junto al bote de helado que seguramente ha comenzado a derretirse. Quedarse en su departamento a hacer absolutamente nada no era pretexto para rechazar la invitación de su hermana a cenar con ellos pues era demasiado obvio que tras llevar a la niña a casa, el rostro de Kenjiro reflejaba todo menos estabilidad.

Quizá de haber aceptado ahora no estaría de pie pasmado a unos escasos metros de la puerta de su departamento viendo a Ushijima sentado a un lado con las piernas encogidas.

—¿P-pero qué demon-...? —su vista viaja rápidamente a su ropa. Se ve tan guapo y ceñudo como siemp...—. _"Joder, ¡No!"_ —se reprende agudizando más la mirada. ¿Eso es una maleta de viaje? —¿Q-qué estás...? —se atraganta, aproximándose más—. ¿Ushijima- _san_?

—Tardaste.

Ahí está, piensa, esa sexy y gutural voz que...

 _—"¡Shirabu!"_ —se grita nuevamente en pensamientos. ¿Está loco o el frío le ha atrofiado las neuronas? Está molesto con él aunque sin fundamentos pero molesto a fin de cuentas —. Lo siento...—medita—. ¿Qué? Espera, no. No lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar? —a paso de ogro termina de acortar la distancia, mirándolo fijamente viéndolo ponerse de pie. En efecto, piensa, es una maleta de viaje—. ¿Y esa maleta?

—Mi ropa —el más bajito encarna una ceja, minucioso—. Prometimos que pasaríamos navidad juntos.

—Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de que yo terminara contigo ayer.

—Ya veo.

Silencio.

¿Es que es imbécil?

No Ushijima, sino él. ¿Quién creería que tal decisión sobre terminar era cierta juzgando que solo había sido por una nimiedad?

—Entonces... ¿Cuándo se termina una relación no se pasa Navidad juntos?

Ríe.

Ríe con ganas.

Imparable.

Incapaz de detenerse.

Ríe porque le brota desde el pecho, desde lo más profundo de la caja torácica. Carcajadas monumentales, como nunca antes las ha dado, y entonces piensa. Piensa en él. Y claro, en la respuesta a sobre quien creería que habían terminado. Ushijima no. Por supuesto que no.

Porque Wakatoshi tendría más oportunidad de decirle que le quiere de la manera espontánea e inesperada, porque así de genuinamente sincero y torpe es él, que el propio Shirabu intentando convencerse que en verdad no lo buscaría más.

* * *

No hay espíritu navideño que se compare a la decoración del interior de su departamento.

Es un horror.

Había perdido todo el día de ayer con Mahiru que su intento de árbol navideño solo se había quedado a la mitad. Y con la mitad es decir que solo se limitaba a tener un árbol desnudo en el rincón del living sin un mísero adorno lamentable. Pero ¿qué se esperaba de él? Y a Ushijima no parecía molestarle en tener que ayudarle a darle, aunque fuese, una esperanza de vida.

—¿Dónde pongo esto?

—Donde sea. No es como que haya una guía para poner adornos de Navidad, Ushijima- _san._

—Entiendo.

¿Qué tanto de porcentaje verídico tendría los _'entiendo'_ de él? Realmente parecía un _'no entiendo'_ secretamente divertido para Shirabu. Evidentemente algo como relajarse y no seguir un orden de las cosas eran como las primeras palabras que Ushijima podría aprender si se tratase de un recién nacido. No lo diría jamás pero estar adornando el árbol en plena Noche Buena era una de esos objetivos que se había propuesto cumplir y que más tarde tendría que tachar de su lista.

Una vez terminado de vestir a su inerte acompañante, Shirabu procede a recrear, una vez más porque su cuerpo lo pide a gritos, otra de esas escenas cliché de película, aunque es bastante humillante en realidad.

—Pollo frito y helado. Todo un banquete ¿eh? —está tratando de ser irónico pero la verdad es que ruega a un Dios solemne para que Ushijima no se burle y todo ese ambiente, que solo la Navidad posee, termine en un desastre.

—Está bien. Siempre y cuando esté con Shirabu —los cubierto suenan, y Shirabu ya no se preocupa por tener el rostro completamente rojo. No hay nadie además de ellos, pero se siente igual que ayer durante cada uno de los juegos.

—Aún no volvemos, ¿sabes?

—Entonces volvamos.

Ríe, sarcástico.

Es increíble.

—Podrías ser un poco más, no sé, rudo la próxima vez —dice, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa, acercándose a él. Solo a un par como ellos se les ocurriría cenar pollo y aun así tener el descaro de besarse—. Sabes a pollo, Ushijima- _san_ —ladea una mueca, aún con sus manos sosteniendo su rostro. En un impulso el más grande corre su silla, lo toma de la cintura, y lo sienta sobre él.

—No importa —estira el cuello, besándole el mentón. Shirabu siente cosquillas más no se aparta—, siempre y cuando...

—...esté contigo, ¿no?

—Sí —Shirabu está ansioso por otro beso, y en los ojos de Ushijima también lo ve. Su cadera lo siente cuando lo aproxima más hasta que lo detiene, colocándole una mano sobre la boca dejando una imagen bastante graciosa—. Mhmm...—balbucea.

—Helado —Wakatoshi hace una mueca y Kenjiro solo puede retener la risa—. No quiero otro beso que sepa a pollo.

—Bueno.

Tan pronto lo suelta, corre a la cocina, no sin antes detenerse a la tarja, colocar las manos sobre los bordes de ésta, y exhalar todo ese cosquilleo contenido. Para cuando vuelve con dos vasos, dos cucharas y el bote de helado de vainilla _–porque es el sabor más cursi del mundo-_ lo ve curiosamente concentrado sentado en el sofá, observando algo que sostiene en la mano.

—¿Y ese moño?

—Mahiru me dijo que me lo pusiera.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando estuviéramos solos. Me dijo que me lo pusiera —confundido, apoya todo en la mesita junto al sofá y toma el curioso moñito entre sus manos intentando pensar en ahora qué cosa extraordinaria se le pudo haber ocurrido a esa niña.

—Espera... ¿Mahiru? —medita—. ¿La viste?

—Pasé a desearle feliz Navidad a tu hermana —Shirabu gime, admirado por el gesto pero eso no quita que no piense que esa niña hubo planeado algo.

—Como sea, no entiendo para que envió un moño.

—También envía esto —continúa, sacando una notita doblada del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, pasándosela—. Dijo que aquí está escrita la última prueba de la competencia. Tu hermana le ayudó a escribirla, por lo que me dijo —Kenjiro se atraganta. Claro, Hikaru tendría que ser.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese tema olvidado —gruñe, desdoblando aun así el papel para leerlo—. Además, perdimos por no hacer la última prueba y...

No hay manera, piensa.

No hay manera en que esa niña lo obligue a hacer _eso_.

Para cuando Wakatoshi nota el rostro completamente rojo de Shirabu, y el temblor de sus manos, y la mueca nerviosa en su boca, y su ceño fruncido, y todas esas cosas que lo hacen ver realmente adorable en ese momento, Kenjiro apenas y puede respirar volviendo a sentir como las emociones propias de un tonto enamorado se amotinan y caen sobre sus hombros, empujándolo como diciéndole _"Anda, inténtalo"_

—¿Estás bien?

—E-esa mocosa... —contiene la maldición, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Qué dice?

—A-Algo estúpido —balbucea esta vez, evitando mirarle a la cara a pesar de que lo tiene a centímetros, rozando sus rodillas por la cercanía que les da el sofá donde se encuentran.

—Ya veo...—silencio—. ¿Vamos a hacerlo?

—¿E-eh?

—La última prueba.

—No es una prueba, es solo...—toma aire, recobrando la postura— el capricho de una niña.

—Nunca te has rendido ante una competencia.

Shirabu quiere ponerse de pie, abrir la ventana de su balcón y tirarse, o tirarlo a él, o quedarse ahí hasta morir de hipotermia, lo que llegue primero, antes de seguir sintiendo como el calor se distribuye por todo su cuerpo.

—¡No es una....! —Exhala con fuerza—. Ah...olvídalo.

Nunca ha sido muy propositivo en ningún aspecto, y no es de los que suelen dar iniciativas al por mayor salvo que se trate de jugadas para el vóley, pero lo que esa niña pide es realmente cursi. Imposible, no, porque de poder, puede, pero querer....Eso es un nivel demasiado por encima de él como para dar el primer paso sin dar la apariencia de alguien desesperado. Lo único que va a ocasionar, piensa, es que Ushijima se vaya y lo deje ahí con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Lo que pide Mahiru no tiene sentido. O quizá sí, porque es algo que aceptaría con gusto otra persona. Una mujer, por ejemplo, o cualquier persona enamorada promedio que ama de los memorables momentos y de esas festividades donde se respira felicidad y amor.

Bien puede mentirle ¿saben? Decirle _–cuando la vea de nuevo-_ que sí lo ha hecho porque está seguro de que Ushijima _–junto a su enjundiosa torpeza-_ tampoco hará mucho escándalo por una mentira. Es fácil mentirle a un niño a esa edad.

 _Entonces ya está_ , vuelve a pensar, sosteniendo el papel _–ahora arrugado_ \- sobre sus piernas con fuerza. No hará nada. Fingirá demencia, se mudará de continente, de planeta, lo que sea, y no tendrá que hacer nada porque...

¿En qué momento Ushijima le ha quitado el moño?

¿Y cómo porqué está intentando amarrárselo en el cuello?

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Mahiru me dijo que me lo pusiera —repite, y entonces Shirabu pierde. Pierde todo. La estabilidad, la vergüenza, la apuesta. Todo. Porque es evidente que esa niña es como él. Diabólica. Son familia después de todo. ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

—Dame eso —se lo arrebata. Y las manos le tiemblan, y las manos le sudan. Y todo comienza a darle vueltas—. No es para que te lo pongas tú, es para que me lo ponga yo.

—¿Enserio? —Shirabu asiente, abrumado—. ¿Por qué?

—Pues p-porque _...—"Porque soy el regalo de Ushijima-san"_

_"El regalo de Ushi-chan"_

Algo tan básico como obsequiar en Navidad...

Alguna de sus neuronas debió congelarse durante los juegos de ayer porque no hay explicación científica que pueda darle respuesta a la conclusión a la que está por llegar. Colocándose el moño de alguna manera antinatural pudo ajustarlo al cuello de su suéter, y con la misma rapidez con la que supone que terminará todo ese numerito, corre a su habitación y coge un par de _cosas útiles_ _–y clichés_ \- volviendo a la posición inicial.

—¿Shirabu...?

Esas ridículas luces...

Si existía un momento más adecuado para incendiar su departamento o morir asfixiado de atorársele el cable en el cuello, o de hacer que ese momento fuera épicamente humillante y rosado, era ese. Soltándolas – _tras haberlas encendido, claro está-_ justo encima de él sin ningún cuidado, Shirabu aprovecha ese pequeño momento en el que Ushijima lucha por su vida al tratar de quitárselas, para inclinarse sobre la mesita y coger ese oportuno arreglo de muérdago, tomarlo con una mano y con la otra tomar el hombro de él, dejándolo quieto para besarlo.

En medio de luces de colores.

Del frío filtrándose por la ventana.

Del helado derritiéndose a pasos agigantados.

Y de un pollo frito a medio terminar.

—¿Y esto por qué? —pregunta Wakatoshi mientras, de alguna manera, ha invertido los roles quien sabe cómo y ahora es quien yace encima de Kenjiro, quien se encuentra ruborizado y recostado de espaldas en el sofá. Las luces enredadas en el cabello de Ushijima le iluminan el rostro de mil colores y Shirabu no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse de las travesuras del destino y de la complicidad del universo.

—Es lo que dice la nota —responde pausado, disfrutando de eso.

—¿La última prueba?

—Ajá —emite, apartándole un par de lucecillas del cabello—. En verdad vamos a terminar incendiando mi departamento —ironiza, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Esto quiere decir que volvimos?

 _—"Nunca terminé contigo, tonto simio"_ —quiere decir, más se contiene, asintiendo solamente. Demasiada información en un cerebro tan pesado no es bueno—. Sí, algo así —ríe un poco, sintiendo la nariz fría del más alto rozar la suya.

—Y... ¿También hemos terminado las pruebas de la competencia?

—Eso ¿creo? —hace una pausa, confundido—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque quiero otro beso.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Y otro también.

Hasta que amanezca y la Navidad entre por el balcón, y el viento frío desdoble la notita que yace en el suelo.

_[Última prueba]_

_Beso bajo el muérdago._

_"Ken-chan debe besar a Ushi-chan"_

_Atentamente. Mahiru y Hikaru._

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest y sus tableros sobre couple goals son los culpable de esto! jajaja  
> Vi tantas ideas que terminé poniendo las que más me gustaron con la excusa del rally familiar. Me siento realizada.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya resultado entretenido. 
> 
> ¡Bye!


End file.
